ZGMF-X30T Radiance Freedom Gundam
ZGMF-X28TA Tokugawa Aka |variants= |unit type=Custom Long-Range Assault Mobile Suit |operators=3-Ship Alliance |known pilots=Kira Yamato Lacus Yamato |height=20.0 M |weight=55 Tons |power plant=*Black Hole Accelerator **~20000 kW in Regular Mode **~35000 kW in Overdrive Mode **~8000 kW in Cool Down Mode |propulsion=~9500000 Kg (With Voiture Paix) |armaments= |system features=*Full Burst Mode *High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode *Multi Lock-On System *Quantum Mental Control System |optional equipment= |unique aspects=*DRAGOON-Q *Voiture Paix Propulsion and Communication System *Nanomachine Repair System |armour=*Variable Phase Shift Armor |affiliation= Alien Spaceship |firstappearance= |universe=Post Revolution |storyline= |namesake = Blessed are the merciful, for they shall obtain mercy.|fixed armaments = *4x 31mm CIWS *12x Beam Shield(10 on DRAGOON-Q, 2 on the forearms)|optional fixed armaments = *Anti-MA backpack *Atmosphere exiting backpack|handheld armaments = *2x VOBAR (Variable Output Beam Assault Rifle) *3x Beam saber/bayonet|optional handheld armaments = *VOBSR (Variable Output Beam Sniper Rifle)|remote armaments = *6x Beam DRAGOON-Q *2x Hyper Plasma Beam DRAGOON-Q *2x Railgun DRAGOON-Q|standard equipment = Escape Pod System}}ZGMF-X30T Radiance Freedom Gundam is the successor to the legendary Strike Freedom Gundam. It's piloted by U-ACE pilot, Kira Yamato. 'Technology & Combat Characteristics' 'Black Hole Accelerator' Black Hole Accelerator is one of many technologies three ship alliance acquired on the alien ship. It has a stabilized ultra-mini spinning black hole that will last for trillions of years. A ball-shaped electromagnetic reflector is constructed around the tiny black hole and out of its gravity zone. When the accelerator is started, an electromagnetic wave is shot at the ergosphere, a region outside of the event horizon that spins the space and time in it, of the black hole. The electromagnetic wave is able to harvest kinetic energy from ergosphere and leave it. It would then bounce back on the reflector and go back into the ergosphere, where it will be accelerated again and bounced back. The electromagnetic reflector will then open to release the energy, which will be harvested by a special ring, and turned into electricity. Specific detail about the ring is unknown. The Black hole accelerator on Radiance Freedom Gundam suffers from overheating that would potentially cause the electromagnetic reflector to melt and thus cause the mobile suit to lose power and switch to backup battery, which only lasts 10 minutes. The electromagnetic wave shooter would be switched off in order to keep the mobile suit safe from explosion. It is known that At most time, this mobile suit operates at a safe output of around 20000 kW. Full potential can only be accessed through overdrive mode, which has a safe time of 10 minutes per time. After overdrive mode, the output is limited to 8000 kW to reduce heat faster for around 15 minutes. This problem expose Radiance Freedom Gundam in danger because most Mobile suit in P.R. are equipped with Hyper-Deuterion Reactor and is able to output 7000 kW. Ace Units such as Judgement Gundam with 2 Hyper-Deuterion Reactors will Operate regularly at 22000 kW 'Voiture Paix Propulsion and communication system' Voiture Paix is mostly same with its predecessor, Voiture Lumiere. It also releases Paix Particle which is able to transmit human Brainwaves. This feature can only be used when a person's SEED level has reached the maximum. This system is essential in Operation Exodus since it allows human to reach a total understanding and thus stop wars once and for all. The ability to transmit and receive brainwaves make the suit vulnerable to attack on the pilot's Brain. This For example, one could spread a quantum computer virus that can cause physical pain on the pilot himself, make him or her unable to continue operating the mobile suits. System Features & Unique Aspects Quantum Mental Control System Appeared first on Tokugawa Aka, this system is developed with the same principle as the Super Dragoon System, but the targets changed from DRAGOON pods to the suit itself. This enables the pilot to maneuver the suit with much high precision, and less time would be taken for the suit reacts to changes. To prevent hacking, this system can only read the pilot's brainwave on the battlefield. No one else can interfere with the transmission of the brainwave or intercept it. It would be impossible to steal the mobile suit because it will take whole days for an experienced hacker to hack into the system. Nanomachine Repair System With the acquired data from Stargazer Gundam, Three-ship alliance implanted its nanomachine repair system into their new Gundams. It is incorporated because the pilots wouldn't be able to return the base for several months. However, this feature does not allow the Gundams to fix their damage immediately during battle. Regular repairing often takes around 7 to 10 hours to complete. Damages such as a missing limb or a missing wing piece can only be fixed when the part is found. 'Armaments' VOBAR VOBAR, stands for Variable Output Beam Assault Rifle, can switch between Assault mode and regular mode to accommodate different ranges of combat needs. Assault mode has a higher rate of shots and a lower output per shot. Regular mode has a lower rate of shots, just as fast as the beam rifle on Strike Freedom, and higher output per shot. These can be stored in the wing unit when they are not in use. They can also combine into one long rifle to shoot long and create huge damage to the target, but it's not as accurate as VOBSR. VOBSR VOBSR, stands for Variable Output Bean Sniper Rifle, is essentially the same as VOBAR, but it replaces Sniper mode with the Assault mode, meaning that it can shoot extremely high output beams with extremely high precision, but it will take longer to recharge for the next shot. DRAGOON-Q DRAGOON-Q is the successor to Super DRAGOON. It's more compact and thus high powered weapon can be incorporated into it, and it's still able to be fitted into Radiance Freedom Gundam's wing unit. Although it's still unable to be deployed within earth atmosphere, it can be all detached when Voiture Paix is needed to be in use. All DRAGOON-Qs on Radiance Freedom Gundam are fitted with a beam shield. They are all fitted with different canons. 2 of them are fitted with Railguns and are stored on the waist, replacing the 2 fixed railguns. The other 2 are fitted with Plasma Beam Canon, similar to the ones found on the wings of Freedom Gundam, but they are more powerful. The 6 left are fitted with beam cannons. Beam Saber The design principle of the beam sabers on Radiance Freedom Gundam is as same as it's predecessor, Strike Freedom Gundam. There are retractable anti-beam hilts added to prevent when beam sabers clashes, the manipulator of the mobile suit would be damaged. These beam sabers can be fitted on VOBAR or VOBSR as bayonets, or combined into a double-sided beam saber. Anti-MA Backpack The Anti-MA backpack of Radiance Freedom Gundam includes many scaled down version of the armaments found on archangel, yet they managed to retain the same firepower. However, this backpack was added with another fission reactor to power its weaponry, and thus make this backpack extremely heavy. This problem is solved by installing 2 old-school rocket engines with giant fuel tanks. This backpack includes: * 1x Scaled down Positron Blast Canon * 2x Scaled down Linear Canon * 1x 4-barrel Surface to Ship Missile Launcher * 1x 8-barrel Surface to Air Missile Launcher * 1x VOBSR * 2x Arm-Mounted Anti-MA Long Beam Saber * 8'x '''additional auxiliary thrusters * 2x Rocket Engine and Propellant Tank '''Atmosphere Exit Backpack' This Backpack is used for single mobiles to exit atmosphere. It is needed because their thrusters aren't powerful enough to counteract the friction. This backpack includes 8 Rocket Engines, their propellant tanks, and 8 additional auxiliary thrusters for course corrections. After using it, Atmosphere Exit Backpack can be thrown back to the earth, and it will be burned in the atmosphere. Escape Pod Escape pod can be automatically or manually deployed. It has a few thrusters that allows it to move around slightly, but it can't escape for a long distance like a core splendor in Impulse Gundam. It's not design in such a way because most of the space in the torso area is dominated by the giant Black hole accelerator, and there's no space for a core block system.